


Criminal Minds Reacts to The BAU Team Members

by Lexasjklm



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Criminal Minds watches Criminal Minds, React, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexasjklm/pseuds/Lexasjklm
Summary: Every Character from the 15 seasons of Criminal Minds are taken and are forced to react to the other's lives.
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

In a dim room, current and former members of the BAU team resided. Unconscious.

One began to stir followed by another and another.

"Where the hell are we?" Emily called out in confusion, looking towards the current BAU team.

"A room." Luke sarcastically answered. As a response, Penelope hit him.

"OW!" He complained.

"Ohh my head." Stephen Walker groaned, rubbing his head. "Holy crap..." Emily said in shock, staring at Stephen.

" 'Sup Baby Girl?" A familiar voice asked with a chuckle.

"Oh my God...Morgan!" Penelope shouted in shock running over and hugging him.

"What's with all the emotions?" Jason asked in confusion. Reid looked at the man in shock. "You got old, Reid," Jason told him. The boy chuckled weakly as a response.

"Will someone please tell us what the hell's going on?" Elle asked, successfully gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "Who are you?" Matthew asked the woman in confusion.

"Elle Greenway." Aaron acknowledged, walking over to the girl and shaking her hand.

"Mom?!" A boy's voice called throughout the theater. "Henry?!!" Jj's voice called in response. Henry was suddenly pulled off his feet. "Found him, Jj! I have Michael too!" Reid told his friend, bringing the two kids over to her.

Suddenly, a microphone was turned on, and a young girl's voice was heard from around the room. "Hi, there!" The girl said. "No! Please don't draw your guns! I won't hurt you, I promise!" She added as the agents in the room began drawing their guns.

"You'd be killing a kid! You don't want Reid to continue his count, right?" The girl asked. "Reid's what?" Luke asked in confusion looking over at the man. 

"How do you know about that?" Reid asked the voice in shock. "I know that because-" She paused. "I forgot Lila and M-" She stopped speaking suddenly. 

"Who's Lila?" Tara asked them. Morgan started to laugh and Reid hit him. "They also said "M" before getting cut off, who the hell is 'M'?" Kate asked in confusion.

Suddenly, two girls fell from the sky, a girl with blonde hair, and a girl with brown hair. Maeve and Lila.

Now, Reid was in Hell. Lila, the girl he made out with, in a pool, and Maeve, his dead girlfriend, in the same room. 

"Spencer?" Both of the girls asked at the same time. 

"Oooooookayyyy now that Reid's been outed as a womanizer I'm going to explain what's going on here." The girl said to them.

Everyone stayed quiet, curious as to what was going on and how they just suddenly teleported into a room.

"Well, don't ask how I teleported you here, cause my answer is magic. Anyways, you're here to watch some...stuff about the past and present members of your team. This is to get a look at their lives before and after you met." The girl said.

Before anyone could speak, she said something else. "First up, Jennifer Jareau."


	2. File: Jennifer Jareau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first victim

File Name: Jennifer Jareau 

Would you like to access this file? 

Yes No

[Yes]

Ｌ Ｏ Ａ Ｄ Ｉ Ｎ Ｇ ． ． ． ． ． ． ．

Subject Name: Jennifer Jareau

Any known nicknames?: JJ

Family: One husband and two children. 

Ａｃｃｅｓｓ Ｇｒａｎｔｅｄ

Ｌ Ｏ Ａ Ｄ Ｉ Ｎ Ｇ ． ． ． ． ． ． ．


End file.
